FishBalls
Initially a production of ICF Gleipnir, FishBallsTM recently passed thorough review by food safety analysts, though they had already appeared in the unofficial manifests of black market food smugglers across the Empire. A small, heavily breaded, seemingly-deep-fried sphere of various aquatic creature types and flavors, FishBallsTM are frequently served steeped in butter and with a variety of sauces or dips. Due to recent increased attention towards the prison planet, rumors and reports emerged of a new “street food delight” from the deep cell blocks and subterranean seas, which quickly began showing up on other planets via hidden caches on transports and supply freighters. House Crux cracked down on this illegal export quickly, but have since filed the proper permits for the legal export of “edible foodstuffs” as approved by Imperial food safety experts. Production FishBallsTM are primarily produced on ICF Gleipnir, using fish and other edible aquatic creatures from Gleipnir’s subterranean seas for the filling. The seafood was originally a mix of whatever products were harvested that day, termed FishBallsTM Original, but greater care is now taken to allow for the development of a line of products (FishBallsTM - Gefilte, FishBallsTM - Salmon?, etc.). The machinery which grinds or minces up the seafood also breads or batters the FishBallsTM using flour produced by Gleipnir’s tower farms, as well as various spices and sometimes egg and beer. The choice of dipping butters and sauces was started by inmates of ICF Gleipnir, originally using existing products available at Gleipnir Convenience. FishBallsTM now has a custom line of sauces and butters that are sold alongside a tray of six, twelve, or eighteen FishBallsTM. Bovine butter, Mango salsa, UltraSoy, and Vindaloo Surprise are amongst the most popular options. FishBallsTM on Gleipnir are produced on machinery that, unbeknownst to the Empire for many centuries, was once involved in the corrupted Warden’s program to subsidize Gleipnir’s food supplies with prisoners on the lowest rung of the Loyalty Points System. The machinery has been thoroughly cleaned about twenty-six times since House Crux took over management of the prison, but House Crux continues to assert that FishBallsTM are produced on “entirely unique machinery,” and “any claims that ICF Gleipnir ever turned prisoners into food is entirely false and baseless.” Offworld, FishBallsTM production has also been started on Hiera and other worlds where edible seafood products are available, attempting to replicate the ICF Gleipnir recipe. Despite best attempts, however, ICF Gleipnir’s FishBallsTMremain the most desirable and allegedly delicious version. Some say the nature of Gleipnir’s “quick bites” and “street food” culture lend a unique methodology and philosophy to the way the inmates produce their FishBallsTM. Current Varieties * FishBallsTM - Original: A mixture of various seafood with a simple breading, best enjoyed with Bovine butter. * FishBallsTM - Gefilte: A choice selection of deboned fish ground up with onions and spices, wrapped in a piece of fish skin, and bear battered. * FishBallsTM - Salmon?TM: The seafood used for this particular version of FishBalls decidedly tastes like salmon, if anyone in Acheron Rho remembers or knows what salmon tastes like. The source, however, is the Deep Grunge, a species of whiskered, tentacled bottom feeders with a notably oily skin. * FishBallsTM - Clham: A mixture of Gleipnirian clam meat, Loam Snuffler (“Sea Pig”) ham, dried seaweed flakes, and various spices. Best served with UltraSoy. * FishBallsTM - Temarizushi: Balls of rice and various forms of seafood and vegetables (several varieties often available with ingredients listed). Temarizushi FishBalls are good with Wolf’s Bite dipping sauce or UltraSoy. * FishBallsTM - Schnitzel: A type of cooking rather than seafood, FishBalls - Schnitzel seafood is cooked in fat before being ground up and breaded with potato, parsley, and other seasonings. Best served with your butter of choice. * FishBallsTM - Octoflan: This variety of FishBalls uses choice cephalopod meats mixed with a fresh take on the dish “Clafouti,” a dessert of various fruits, including pears and cherries, in a flan-like batter. A unique dip of sour cherry, cardamom, and hibiscus is recommended to accompany Octoflan FishBalls. * FishBallsTM - Pickled: Various pickled seafood, including herring-adjacent species and pike-adjacent species, are added to a fine, crumb breading that is itself then salted. Definitely don’t mix with UltraSoy unless you want to experience the taste of deep-fried salt water. Category:Gleipnir Category:Food Category:House Crux